


Graveyard

by eerian_sadow



Series: PJ October Challenge 2009 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, Family, Gen, Grief, Sadness, bring all your tissues, canon character death, previous character death, visiting the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-26
Updated: 2009-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak goes to visit the mechs who raised him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> no, i don't know where it came from. but i like it, in a really angsty way. also, it directly related to the "Treat" prompt from this challenge, in a really sad way.
> 
> writtend for th Oct 2009 challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal.
> 
> that tissue warning is not a joke.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/00080bg5/)

It was dark in the mausoleum, but Bluestreak had known it would be. It was a waste of energy to run the interior lights during the rest cycle and so he had removed that portion of the automatic programming. Prowl would have approved, he was certain.

His steps toward the caskets were hesitant. They were beautiful--Sunstreaker had, in a bit of whimsy, modeled them after Egyptian sarcophagi--but they were also representative of things that were missing in his life. He sighed deeply and forced himself to take those few, final steps.

The sniper stopped by Prowl first. The tactician wasn’t really in the sarcophagus, but it was the symbolism that counted here. Carefully, he laid a brown paper wrapped parcel just above the ornately carved hands on the top.

“Happy Anniversary, Prowl. Sunny and I made those special for you, because I remember how you always said you missed them while we were on Earth. I hope they taste okay.” He pulled in a deep, shuddering intake of air before continuing. “Primus, I miss you. But I know that you’re finally with the rest of your family, so it’s okay.”

Bluestreak turned away before he could break down completely and faced Jazz. He laid another neatly wrapped parcel just about the saboteur’s carefully carved hands as well.

“Happy Anniversary, Jazz.” He stopped speaking, unable to control the unsteadiness in his voice for a long moment. “Sorry. It’s still hard for me, but you know how it is. I miss you, but I’m glad that you guys are finally together again. The music was Shatter’s idea. He’s as much of a classic rock fiend as you--though the Humans don’t call it that anymore. I wish you could have met him.”

The grey mech sat down carefully, leaning against Jazz’s sarcophagus and looking sadly at Prowl’s. “I miss you both so, so much.”

There didn’t seem to be anything else to say, so the sniper fell silent. He acknowledged Sunstreaker’s comforting touch across their bond and simply sat, immersed in the not-quite-comfort that he could derive from his guardians’ resting place.  



End file.
